


The Basketball Which the Miracles Play

by omnxpotent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi needs a sister, Alpha females all over the story, Because OCs are sadly and disappointingly underrated, CRAZY ISSUES, Crying because I work my ass off on this 10 hours a day, F/M, HARA GETS HIS LEGS, I NEED AIR, I'm Sorry, I'm so done, I'm supposed to be on Wattpad what am I doing in here, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, MURASAKIBARA HAS A SNACK BUDDY IN HERE WITH MUSIC AND HEADPHONES AND DON'T JUDGE ME, Multi, NIJIMURA YOU BASTARD YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE, NSFW Art, Nijimura is a tomato head in here, OC Hell, OHA-ASA EVERYWHERE I PROMISE THIS, Prodigy AU, SOMEBODY HELP ME WITH TAGGING OH MY GOD, WHO AM I TALKING TO ANYWAY, What am I doing, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnxpotent/pseuds/omnxpotent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second coming of Interhigh is upon the high school boys division basketball teams of Japan. The issue between the prodigious teens of the Generation of Miracles is already solved by last year’s dark horse and champion of Winter Cup, Seirin High School. Tetsuya Kuroko is about to play again with his friends in a year that everyone is looking forward to. However, with the past reminisced and a phone call answered, how will things turn out? Who was the Miracle before the Miracles—Teikou Middle School’s Miracle of All Miracles—and what will be the role of the infamous The Gifted Five—high IQ society Mensa’s quintet of bold, subversive and ingenious teens—in this year’s highly-anticipated summer tournament?</p><p>A Kuroko No Basuke Fanfiction<br/>Warnings: NSFW / OC Hell / Otouto(弟)!Akashi / Contains mature content and serious/sensitive topics such as bullying, abuse and sexism / KnB Sequel attempt-contains spoilers from manga and light novels</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basketball Which the Miracles Play

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basuke.**

**Warnings (apply/evident on the later chapters): NSFW ; OC Hell ; Otouto(弟)!Akashi ; Whole content contains profanity, mature content and serious/sensitive topics such as bullying, abuse and sexism ; KnB Sequel attempt-contains spoilers from manga and light novels**

**Note: This is the prologue. The other chapters will be posted on my Wattpad account, and the link is on my profile. Whether I will post them here or not, I am not yet sure. By the way, I'm also here for anyone who has no one to talk to about anything. Whoever you are reading this, I want you to know that you deserve, and has the right, to be heard.**

_"I'm counting on you, Tetsu."_

Those words flashed into Tetsuya Kuroko's mind the moment he opened his locker and saw the photo of him with his friends back in Teikou that they took together when they had their little reunion after Winter Cup.

This sounded so wrong, he thought, and he tried to convince himself to not even think about this so many times since the picture was taken, but he had to  _finally_  admit to himself that he already gave up  _on giving up_  on thinking about it the moment he started to try to do so.

He wished  _she_  was with them.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko glanced at the door with Taiga Kagami, his teammate, peeking from behind it. "Kagami-kun? How long have you been there?"

"Huh? N—no! I just came here! I mean, I'm just... Man, you surprised me! I thought I wasn't gonna see anyone here even if I know you're here. Know what I'm saying?"

Kuroko chuckled. "You thought I would be invisible the moment you opened the door?"

"Well," Kagami scratched his nape, looking away from Kuroko, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Kuroko."

"It's okay, Kagami-kun." Kuroko assured him.

"But hey, are you okay? You seemed so spaced out," Kagami asked him in a curious tone.

"Well," Kuroko sighed, "I just remembered something." He continued organizing his things and talked again after he was done. "Sorry for the wait, Kagami-kun. Let's head to the gym now, or we'll get additional laps."

Kagami smiled painfully. "Well, yeah. We'd be so doomed. I never thought our previous practice matches would result like that," he sighed while palming the back of his head with both hands. "Time flies to fast. It's summer again. In a few weeks, we'll be playing in Preliminaries again."

"Yes," Kuroko muttered with a smile, "But about the practice matches, we did our best."

"Try to say that to Coach."

"Kagami-kun, we already did, but she—"

"Gaaah! I know! Let's just go!"

* * *

"You purchased two popsicles. Only 120 yen, sir."

"Here, ma'am."

"Thank you for the purchase, sir!"

Kuroko smiled at the cashier's lady as he grabbed the bag of the items he purchased. Practice just ended, and despite the coach's offer of everyone eating dinner at Maji's Burger, he decided to go home, just this once, leaving them with confused faces.

But they beamed when he said he would treat them tomorrow, he thought. The thought of it made him chuckle with amusement.

* * *

"I'm home," he announced as he reached home.

"Welcome back, Tetsuya. How was your day?" Kuroko's grandmother greeted him as she offered a helping hand on his school bag.

He smiled as he thanked her, "I can manage,  _obaa-san_. And it was fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure, dear? You seemed troubled."

"Practice was hard, obaa-san. Maybe I just looked tired." He gave her a deeper smile.

"But looking tired and looking troubled are two different things, Tetsuya," she said worriedly.

"I will look better after a rest before dinner,  _obaa-san_."

"But will it make you  _feel_  better?"

Her look for him had so much concern, so he matched it with assurance. "Yes,  _obaa-san_. Thank you for your concern."

"Perhaps I can help you instead with that bag of popsicles you purchased? You can look for it in the fridge later," she offered with a deep, warm smile.

"Yes,  _obaa-san_ ," He smiled at her again as she reached for it, "Thank you again."

"Change your clothes before you rest."

He nodded with approval, bowed for permission to leave and went upstairs.

* * *

After relaxing himself through reading a light novel, Kuroko did his homework and went downstairs afterwards to eat dinner with his family. After that, he went to the kitchen to get the popsicles. As he searched for them in the fridge, he noticed Nigou as the pup entered the kitchen.

"Hello there, Nigou," Kuroko greeted him as the pup danced around him. "We can share mine, but the other is for someone else."

Nigou followed him upstairs. When they reached his room, Kuroko searched for a box below his bed, and felt relieved when he got to touch it, because somewhere in his mind, he thought he already lost it. He sat up on his bed and opened it. Inside it was a picture frame and a few Polaroid photographs.

He placed the picture frame near his window and opened the popsicles.

"I'm sorry I had to disobey you, senpai, but here," he took a bite on one of the popsicles, "Do you still eat these? These became our favorite, but," he couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Nobody would admit it, so please don't tell them I told you."

Nigou barked as lightly as how Kuroko chuckled, and the teen brought him up with his other arm. "Oh, by the way, senpai, this is Nigou. He behaves finely, so I never had any trouble raising him."

He stopped talking when he realized the forming of the tears through his eyes. "I never had cried after we won against Rakuzan High, so maybe I could loosen up a bit this time, right? S—senpai," he stuttered, "Everything's okay now, so could you... come back home already?"

And that was it. He tried to hold back his tears, but he just couldn't. Memories kept flashing through his mind like they only happened yesterday. He thought it was still painful. He wished she was with him, selfishly, so that she could sing him to back to calmness to stop him from sobbing, but imagining her gentle, humming voice made him cry more tears.

He dropped the popsicles and he thought Nigou would come for them, but the pup curled up to him instead. Kuroko felt like Nigou could understand what he was feeling, and it had made him loosen up a bit more.

"Damn it," He cursed with his trembling voice as he hugged Nigou tightly against his chest. He shut his eyes close, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Please, senpai," Kuroko felt like he just wanted to repeat it over and over again.

"Please come ba—"

The ringing of his phone stopped his monologue. He looked for it, only to find it beside the pillows on his bed. When he glanced at it, he was surprised to learn that the caller wasn't anyone listed in his contacts. He blinked with confusion as the ringing of the phone consumed his thoughts. He snapped when the ringing ended.

 _Who could it be?_  He thought.

Kuroko let out a sigh as he wiped his tears. He released Nigou from his arms and allowed the pup to play around the bed. Being a careful person that he always would be, he clasped his hands and thought of the many possible actions for it.

"It may just be someone calling randomly. I've heard in the news that malicious people do that. What do you think, Nigou?" He caressed Nigou's back as the pup stopped in front of him. Nigou barked at him lightly, and it made Kuroko chuckle.

"Thank you for earlier, Nigou. You really are reliable at times like this." He smiled at the pup. He remembered the popsicles he dropped, so he stood up to clean the mess he made. He was about to crouch when his phone rang again. Nigou barked against it. Kuroko let out another sigh, and decided to clean the mess first.

"Don't worry, Nigou. I'll pick that up when it rings for the third time." Kuroko quickly cleaned the mess with wipes and sealed it inside a plastic container before throwing it in the trash can located under his study table.

His phone rang for the third time.

Kuroko didn't know why, but his heartbeat raced all of a sudden. Nigou barked louder as the ringing continued, and he hushed the pup by finally answering it.

_"Tetsu."_

He froze.

For Kuroko, it seemed like the time had stopped. He didn't even notice when Nigou wagged his tail in front of him. The pup made his way to the edge of the bed where he stood, and poked him with one of his paws. Kuroko snapped when Nigou lightly barked at him.

_"Is that Nigou?"_

"How did you know about him?"

The voice from the other line chuckled.  _"How would I not know about him? Have you forgotten what kind of person I am?"_

"No."

_"Then, what kind of—"_

"That kind who knows everything."

Tears resurfaced through his eyes as Kuroko heard the familiar chuckle on the other line. She never changed, he thought, although the voice he was hearing was deeper than the old days.

But the voice he was hearing was still music to his ears.

 _"Why wouldn't I know about everything that recently happened to you?"_  Kuroko sobbed as he listened to her voice that he so missed.  _"You're my brother after all."_

He clutched the phone tighter as he thought of anything to say out of the many things he wanted to, but failed and sobbed louder instead.

_"Do you still remember why I used to call you before?"_

"Yes," he managed to utter a reply, "You would call whenever... you thought I was in trouble."

The way he imagined her smile made his eyes resurface more tears. He shut his eyes as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Senpai," he stuttered, "Pl—please, come back no—"

The voice on the other line hushed him in a gentle tone.  _"Listen carefully, Tetsu."_

"Y—yes."

_"I can go home now."_

He cried harder the moment it was declared, and clutched the mattress of the bed with his other hand to try to control his emotions.

_"Tetsu."_

"Yes?"

_"You worked really hard for them. I need to teach them a lesson."_

It made Kuroko chuckle as he tried to compose himself. "Whatever you are pleased to do, senpai." He heard a chuckle on the other line.

 _"We still got so much to talk about."_  He could imagine her smile once more, as he wiped his tears for the second time.

"Yes, senpai."

_"Kagami-kun caught my interest."_

"Yes. He's a very interesting person."

_"I have interesting friends to bring as well."_

"It would be nice to meet them, senpai."

He heard her let out another chuckle.  _"We will appear when you least expect it."_

"Eh?"

And another chuckle.

_"Any objections?"_

"N—none, senpai."

_"See you then."_

"Senp—" He froze, like how he did when the call started, when it ended.

To him, it felt like a dream. Did he really just talk to her? He blinked as their recent conversation flashed in his mind. Should he call Momoi-san? He might not handle her tears. Kise-kun? He immediately shrugged the thought. Midorima-kun? But they don't get along well. Aomine—ah, definitely not.

He scrolled down his list of contacts and stopped when Nigou barked. Ah, great timing, he thought. He immediately pressed the call button.

_"Hey, Kuroko. It's been a while. Why did you call?"_

He lightly scratched his head with a finger before answering with a smile. "Good evening, Ogiwara-kun. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

_"It seems like your voice is cracked. Is something the matter?"_

"Senpai called me."

 _"Who —? Ah? She did?"_  Kuroko could imagine him grin widely.  _"Hey, tell me, how is she? Is she comi—"_

The voice on the other line stopped questioning when he heard Kuroko chuckle. "I'm sorry, Ogiwara-kun. But, I'm afraid it's a long story. Can we talk about it after our practice tomorrow?"

_"Hey, sure. We will be dismissed earlier tomorrow as well."_

Kuroko smiled at the thought of the start of a new chapter in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is Pandora.
> 
> This is the only work of fiction I promised to do my whole life. *laughs* It triggers a lot of issues, though, and contains a lot of demons. I originally post the chapters on my Wattpad site, so let me know what you think about posting it here as well.
> 
> And if you feel like letting out your emotions like Kuroko, I'm just here. Again, remember that you deserve, and have the right, to be heard.
> 
> x


End file.
